


The Panel

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Conventions, F/M, It's always JIB, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Multi, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha and Jensen conduct their first panel since coming out as a couple. Jared joins them. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	The Panel

**Author's Note:**

> I watched SO MANY panels to create this nonsense. Also, for Jared's answer at the end, I'm pretending the nonsense of 15x20 didn't happen.
> 
> Special thanks to Anna for telling me this wasn't terrible and giving me the courage to post it. <3

“I’m thrilled to bring up on stage: Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins!” Rich grinned as Jensen and Misha came out onto the stage. They each hugged him, then stood on either side of him while all three took a bow, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

“You guys gonna be okay out here?” Rich asked into the microphone, prompting a laugh from the crowd.

Misha shook his head. “I’ve done like fifty of these panels now, with Jared and Jensen both, and never _once_ have I come out okay on the other end.”

Jensen winked at the crowd. “It’s gonna be worse today.” He turned and high-fived Rich.

Misha sighed theatrically. “Jensen, these people came here for a good time.”

“Yes, exactly.” Jensen grinned. “That comes at the price of your suffering.”

Misha took his seat. “I kind of want to start answering questions, but I think that would set some sort of record for our speed in doing that.”

“What, you mean, sometimes we get caught up in stories or something? We always answer at _least_ four questions.”

“Sometimes there are stories, sometimes there’s just…Jared, for instance.” Misha looked out at the crowd. “I feel like I’m going to summon him by saying that.”

As if on cue, Jared ran out from backstage. “Hey guys, you called?”

Jensen sighed, resting his face in his hand. “Mish, now look what you’ve done.”

Jared pulled the two of them together, wrapping his arms around their necks, just above their shoulders. “How are my two best friends doing today?”

“Best…friend…” Jensen started. “Yeah, yeah, best friends, sure. I’m doing just fine, buddy. How are you?”

“I’m _thrilled_ to be here. I think I’m just gonna sit right here…” he picked up a chair, setting it down on one side of the stage and sitting on it backwards. “…and watch you two try to deal with this panel. Also,” he turned to the crowd. “To make sure there’s no funny business.”

Misha laughed. “What, from us, or from the audience?”

Jared chuckled. “They’re not mutually exclusive. Now come on, these people have questions to ask!”

Misha turned to one side, settling down on his chair. “Yes, hi, what’s your question?”

“So we all know now that you and Jensen are dating. How much did that relationship between you two influence the relationship between Dean and Cas?”

“Well, to answer your question seriously, we really do try to keep a distinction between ourselves and our characters. I’m not actually a socially awkward angelic being…”

“You’re not?” Jensen interrupted. Jared, off at the side of the stage, cracked up.

“Aww, babe, you think I’m an angel? I didn’t know you cared.” Misha snarked.

Jensen sighed. “I meant the first part, you little shit.”

Misha grinned, blushing slightly. “Would you shush? I’m trying to give these people answers!” He paused. “No, but I think we very much try to let the characters do what they’re going to do without too much interference from the actors, especially our personal lives.”

Jensen picked up where he left off. “And I think Dean has had a long history of trying to figure his life and his emotions out, and Castiel is one part of that, but he’s got a lot of other balls in the air, and it’s not just about Cas. And I also think…”

Jared butted in. “Heh. Balls.” Jensen put his head in his hand, shaking it as he did so. Misha stood up, high fiving Jared before returning to his seat.

Jensen cleared his throat, having composed himself. “ _Anyway_. I think Dean was starting to figure things out, you know, about men, in the first few seasons, even before Cas came in.”

Misha grinned. “And he’s based on a bisexual character from Jack Kerouac’s _On the Road_ , so there was certainly some consciousness of that all along. Although the writers had trouble really committing to that.” He grimaced.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, there’s that. But, I don’t know, the great thing about TV is that writers can start tailoring the script and the stage directions towards what they see, so if there’s chemistry between two characters for whatever reason, they might play towards that because it makes sense.”

"And since Jensen had a crush on me from the moment I walked onto set that first time…”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah. So. Anyway,” he shifted, playing up his annoyance for the fans. “Next question?” He turned to the other side of the room.

“Yeah, so this question is for you, Jensen.”

Misha sighed dramatically. “ _Next_.”

Jensen shushed him. “The woman obviously has a very important question, and I think we should give her our full attention. Can you do that? Be quiet for like…thirty seconds?” He turned back to the fan. “Go ahead, what’s your question? And you now have twenty-five seconds before Misha starts talking again, so hurry.”

She became flustered. “Well, my question is kind of similar. Do you think Dean would have figured out that he loved Cas back, or do you think it was always going to be Cas who confessed his love first, regardless of the life-or death circumstances?”

Misha nodded, mock-thoughtfully. “That’s a good question. I think Dean would…”

Jensen cut him off mid-sentence. “Are you Jensen? No. Then shush,” He sighed, turning to the audience. “Have any of you ever had a boyfriend?” Cheers erupted. “Okay, that’s a lot of you. For those of you who haven’t, I _strongly_ recommend against it.” Misha cracked up, giving him a gummy smile and leaning back. Jensen stood up, strolling across the stage as he talked. “They _never_ shut up, they provoke you on purpose, they undermine your authority…”

Misha laughed heartily. “Yeah, but on the other hand, Jared does all of that, too, and you get none of the benefits of dating him.”

Jensen winked. “What benefits?” Misha stood up and approached him, holding his microphone low so that it wouldn’t pick up what he was saying.

“Babe, you’re making it _so_ hard not to make a sex joke right now.” Jensen turned away, laughing and blushing.

Jared laughed from the other end of the stage. “In case it wasn’t _extremely_ obvious, Misha is over there being filthy. _Misha_ , there are children here!”

Misha grinned. “Honestly, I didn’t even say anything that bad. And come on, a panel with the two…well, three of us? They all know what they’re getting into by now.”

Jensen came back up beside him. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the clown show.” This was met with raucous laughter and whoops from the audience. “Wait, what did I say? What did _that_ get a big laugh?”

“I think you’ve just unintentionally referenced the Destiel shippers.”

Jensen blinked. “What.”

Misha turned to the audience. “That’s right, isn’t it? You all were calling yourselves ‘clowns’ for a while there?”

Jensen nodded. “Shippers…”

“Aww, you know this one, I know you’re not _that_ oblivious to the internet. For those of you who don’t know,” he winked, “shipping is when you think two characters should be in a relationship.” There was general laughter and whooping from the crowd. Several people yelled out comments. “Yes, good point, or more than two characters. I think, years ago, in my very brief venture into fanfiction, there was Dean-slash-Cas-slash-pie, which, given the last episode of Season Fifteen…” Jared nearly fell off the stage laughing.

Jensen looked aghast. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Jen, I don’t have time to explain the entirety of fanfiction to you. I’ll just say that these folks get _very_ creative.” There were some groans from the crowd. “I know, I know, I’m not supposed to talk about it. So, let’s make the fans uncomfortable, for once. Jensen, what do you think of fanfiction?”

Jensen sighed. “ _Mish_.”

Misha laughed. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“I have not read any fanfiction, I really can’t speak to this…” He shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

Jared butted in again. “Is that because you can’t read?”

Jensen ran towards him shaking his fist. “Don’t help me.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Now I feel like I need to defend my partner’s honor or something,” Misha added in. The crowd “awwww”ed, and he smiled at them. “Yeah, we’re really cute, I know.”

“We _would_ be, if you ever actually defended me from Jared.”

Misha scoffed. “Do you really want to compare notes on being harassed by Jared? Because I’m definitely gonna win that one.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. Do you guys know,” he added, turning to the crowd, “that when it was just Jensen and me, we used to actually get shit done on set? We’ve had to double filming times because Misha can’t keep a straight face.”

Misha nodded seriously. “First of all, whose fault is that? Second of all, of course I can’t keep a _straight_ face, I’m queer.” The crowd cheered loudly, and several people yelled out “we love you, Misha!” He grinned. “I love you all, too.” He paused. “On a serious note, I have so appreciated the outpouring of support from everyone. I’ve been…really specifically not saying anything one way or another for _years_ , and the fact that I can come out and have most people be really kind and supportive has just meant the world to me.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. “It’s really made things so much easier. When I…” he glanced over at Misha, who came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. “When I first started acting in, what, 1996, 1997?”

“Wow, you’re old.” Misha grinned.

“You wanna go there, Collins?” He turned to the audience. “This guy is like five years older than me and _still_ never stops making me feel practically elderly. Hang on, I was saying something really genuine, you made me lose my train of thought.”

Misha kissed his temple, laughing. “Go on, then.”

“That was such a different world than it is now. The fact that I can have Danneel and Misha and be open about that and mostly get support? That’s…that was unimaginable to me even a couple years ago.”

Misha smiled warmly. “Aww, we get Sincere Jensen today. No, but I agree, of course, it’s been wonderful.”

Jensen kissed his cheek, then cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s enough sincerity and ‘chick flick moments’, let’s get back to the questions! Which side are we on? Right, you! Hi!” He turned back to the first side of the room.

“Yeah, hi.”

“Hi,” Misha laughed.

“So I was wondering, can you guys explain how your relationships work? Like, did you have to get permission from your wives, or like…”

Jensen sighed. “These are apparently our lives now.”

“Aww, poor TV star, I feel for you.” Misha teased gently. He settled himself back into his chair, patting the seat next to him to get Jensen to sit next to him. “So anyway, it was a little different for each of us, and there’s no one right way to handle polyamory. My wife Vicki and I had, we’ll say, mostly spent time on the, um, more casual side of things, but we always left open the potential for something more serious if it was the right thing. Jensen and Danneel…” he turned to Jensen.

Jensen shook his head slowly. “Not a chance. We were always pretty traditional, and we never even considered the idea of anything like that. And then Misha came along and kind of…upended everything.”

“I do tend to.” Misha laughed. “But no, we had worked together for a few years, and I was interested in him but very aware that he was…definitely monogamous and probably straight.” Jensen winked at the audience. “And I had told Vicki this, but eventually, in the course of things, she encouraged me to approach him anyway. And…well.” He leaned over to whisper to Jensen. “I think you should share this part, love. I don’t want to say more than you’re comfortable with.”

Jensen straightened up, taking over. “Yeah, so, uh. He came to me and I was…I mean, I knew about him and Vicki, but I didn’t even consider that there could be a possibility there. And I took some time to consider things…”

Jared spoke up from where he had been sitting quietly, for once. “And by this, he means, he had a gay freakout for a year and wouldn’t shut up about Misha until Danneel finally made him sort things out with him,” he paused. “By which I mean, get his shit together and kiss Misha. Finally.”

Jensen pointed his finger toward Jared. “First of all, not gay.” Jared rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not. I have a wife who I’m very much in love with. She’ll tell you I’m not gay.” He smirked and Jared and Misha, who had been looking at him disapprovingly, cracked up.

“Poor, sweet Jensen, so misunderstood,” Misha mocked. Jared laughed and gave Jensen a bear hug, which he struggled to get out of. “Anyway, since we’ve been on this question for like half an hour now, the point is, Vicki and Danneel have been really supportive, and Jensen was actually the last of the four of us to get on board.”

Jared snorted. “I think you’re underestimating my role in all this.” He winked. “Best friend, confidant…”

“…Obnoxious troublemaker…” Misha put in.

“Yeah, that too. Hey, you guys should take another question from the audience.” He pointed to one side. “How about you?”

“Yeah, hi. Just a quick request.”

“Your wish is our command,” Misha bowed dramatically.

“We’ve never seen you two kiss, and I was just wondering…would you do that? It would mean so much to all of us.”

“Who, me and Jared?” Misha walked over and planted a kiss on Jared’s cheek. Jared swooned dramatically. “There, happy?” The crowd laughed. “No, I think that’s unlikely. Jensen would have to agree, and given how much he hates PDA…”

Jared cleared his throat. “Can confirm. Poor Misha and Danneel, they go through so much. At Jensen’s wedding, I swear this is true, it took _forever_ to end the ceremony because he wouldn’t kiss her in public. The officiant said they could kiss and he just…stood there. It was really awkward.”

Misha laughed. “Oh yeah, that’s totally what happened. Just, ‘sorry, Danni, but I have a policy against PDA. Marrying you and everything is fine, but I can’t kiss you with an audience’”.

Jensen fumed. “You liars! That is absolutely not the case! I’m going to call Danneel right now so she can shut this nonsense down.” He pulled out his phone, dialing her number, while Misha and Jared laughed hysterically in the background, conspiring with each other. She picked up, and he lowered his microphone to talk to her. “Hey, so can you do something for me?”

She was confused. “Aren’t you…aren’t you on stage right now?”

“Yeah, I am. Can I put you on speaker so everyone can hear?”

“Um, I guess? What’s going on?”

Jensen held the mic up to his phone. Meanwhile, Misha conferred with Jared, eventually convincing him to give Misha his phone, which Misha immediately dialed. Jensen continued, “Danni, please tell Misha and Jared…”

“Hang on, Jen,” her voice came. “I’m getting another call…oh! Hang on. Hi, Misha!” She said, switching calls.

Misha held his phone up to the mic. “Hey, Danni. We’re just having a panel here, and Jared and I would love for you to tell the crowd about the time that Jensen took forever to kiss you at your wedding because he didn’t want any PDA.”

Danneel laughed and laughed. “Yep, every word of that is true. I should know, I was there.”

Jensen put his hand over his heart dramatically. “TRAITOR!” You know that’s not true! I was also there, and I guaran _tee_ , I kissed you as soon as I was allowed.”

“I dunno, babe, it sounds like it’s three against one. Maybe you’re not remembering correctly.”

Jensen sighed, then addressed the crowd again. “This is another reason not to have a wife and a boyfriend. They gang up on you constantly.”

“ _Yeah_ they do,” Jared snickered. Jensen flipped him off.

“I haven’t had that problem nearly as much as you seem to be implying,” Misha snarked back.

Jensen sighed. “Danni, you don’t have to be here for this, it’s okay. I think Misha and Jared have the harassment under control.”

“Hey Jensen,” Misha said, putting on a serious face. “Remember that time you stood on stage and showed me your underwear? How’s that for harassment?”

Jared cracked up, and Danni laughed over the phone. “You did _what_??”

“Yeah, so like, he was wearing these ridiculous underwear, and I was talking about my superstition of wearing orange underwear, so he undid his pants and showed me his.” The audience laughed.

“Hey Jen, I don’t want to radically change the tone here, but JJ wants to say hi,” Danneel said.

“Yeah, yeah, put her on!” Jensen exclaimed, his face softening.

“Hi, Daddy,” JJ’s voice came through. The crowd “awwww”ed, and Jensen grinned at them.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jensen said, smiling. “Are you and Mommy and the twins doing okay without me?”

“Yeah, but we miss you. When are you coming home?”

“In a few days, and I’ll bring Uncle Misha back with me, okay?”

“Yay!” She yelled excitedly.

Danneel came back on the line. “Okay, Jen, Mish, I’m gonna let you go. I hear you have a panel to do.”

“Oh wait, are there still people here?” Misha asked, peering out at the crowd theatrically.

“Bye, love you!” Jensen said, prompting Misha to hang up the phone.

“Bye, Danni, thanks as always for being an excellent meta and supporting me in my quest to embarrass Jensen as much as possible.”

“Always,” she said, hanging up. Misha handed Jared his phone back.

“This is the difference between Jared and me. I would never hand him my phone for any reason, because it would come back with all sorts of nasty shit on it and he probably would have fucked up all my social media accounts.”

“That’s true.” Jared agreed, laughing. “Now please explain the word you just used.”

“What, meta?” Misha asked. Jared nodded. “So my metamour, meta for short, is someone my partner is dating or with but I’m not. So in this case, Jensen’s wife would be my meta, as would anybody Vicki might be dating.” He paused. “Okay, there was a question at some point before we started…whatever that was. Does anybody remember what it was? No?”

Jared spoke up. “I believe they were trying to get you and Jensen to kiss, and we were explaining that Jensen has never kissed anybody.” Jensen looked indignant, spreading his arms in a “what the heck” gesture.

Misha approached Jensen and quickly stole a kiss. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? To kiss your partner?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Is this panel over yet?”

“We’ve only answered like two questions,” Misha laughed.

“Anybody who has seen the madness that is these panels knows better than to expect to have their questions answered here,” Jensen argued.

“Well, that’s true. Anyway, next question?” Misha turned to the next person.

“Yeah, hi, I actually have a question that’s _not_ about you two dating.”

Misha pretended to faint, collapsing into Jared’s arms. Jensen smirked appreciatively. “I like you. What’s your question?”

“Well, since Jared is here too, I thought I’d ask, do the three of you think you’ll ever work together again?”

Misha sighed dramatically, shaking his head. “No, absolutely not. It’s a complete nightmare to work with these two, Jared especially, as you have no doubt figured out by the many stories we’ve shared over the years. The constant harassment, the weird fascination with my dick…it’s a big surprise that this man is straight, with how much he likes to play with my balls.” The crowd erupted into laughter.

Jared grinned. “You’re really, really easy to screw with. I think you’ve actually gotten worse about it as we’ve gone along.”

“Yeah, because I used to try not to break and now I just say ‘fuck it’ and resign myself to doing another take.” He smirked. “It’s a really good use of our budget.”

Jensen laughed. “You’re really bad at that.”

“Meanwhile Jensen over here is a total professional. He’ll keep a straight face through _anything_ and then glare at Jared and me for horsing around.”

“Yeah, except when he decides to mess with you, too,” Jared laughed.

Misha laughed, shaking his head. “I get zero respect on set. I never thought _this_ would be my life as a successful actor.”

“Aww, you love us.” Jared wrapped his arm around Misha’s neck, giving him a noogie.

Jensen glared dramatically. “Let him go, dude.”

Misha was released from Jared’s grip and made a show of straightening his hair. “You ruined my perfect hairdo.”

Jared laughed. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever seen the show, but…”

Misha gave him the finger. “Yes, but _I’m not Castiel_. I thought we’d made that very clear already today.”

“Poor thing,” Jensen came over and gave him a one-armed hug. The crowd awww’d. Jensen glared, mock angrily. “Listen, y’all, if you do that every time Misha and I are cute together, you’ll have heart attacks, and then we won’t have fans.”

Misha cracked up. “We probably also won’t have any fans left if we don’t get to more questions. Yes, hi, what’s your question?”

“This question is for Jared, actually, since he’s up there.”

He cheered. “Someone sensible! You’ve chosen the best of us.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “It’s _our_ panel, dude.”

“I’m sorry to come between you and Misha, but the people want what they want, and who am I to deny them?”

Jensen sighed. “I’ll just be over here, then.” He settled back into his chair, and Misha leaned his forearm on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jared laughed. “You, my friend, what was your question?”

“I was wondering if you were happy with Sam’s ending? Do you think it’s worth it, after all he’s gone through?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I actually think it’s a really fitting end for Sam, and I think the writers actually really did justice to him in the end. He gets to see the people he loves happy, and I think that’s what matters, in the end.” The crowd applauded, and Jared did his little half-clap along with them.

Jensen smirked. “That was a surprisingly genuine answer. Good job, buddy.”

“Fuck you, I can be genuine. Right, Mish?” He turned to Misha, who was still leaning on Jensen’s shoulder, and ruffled his hair again.

Misha sighed. “You’re an ass and I hate you.” He paused, looking off to one side. And they’re telling us it’s time to bring everyone else up on stage for the closing ceremonies. Thanks, everyone, this has been about the usual level of disastrous.”

FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
